Crush
by Greengirl2011
Summary: What happens when you have a really big crush on someone and do not know what to do about it. Well ask Larmina. She'd know exactly what your talking about. LL with KA on the side.
1. Chapter 1

_**It's WEP's fault. The scene where Larmina tells Lance that he had a cool jacket made me a Lance/Larmian fan. This has KA on the side and I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. If you would like longer chapters then all you have to do is say so but the wait might be a little longer. Enjoy!**_

_**GG11**_

Larmina and Vince sat on the grass beside the castle. It was a sunny day with not a cloud in sight. Galaxy Garrison had sent the Voltron force several new weapons asking them to try them out and tell them if they were worth manufacturing. Larmina thought the whole thing was pointless considering they already had their own special unique arms.

She and Vince had convinced Lance, who was showing them how to use the weapons, to demonstrate outside instead of in the classroom. Daniel was not part of this since he was not yet part of the force.

"I don't get the point of this," Larmina complained. "How the heck do you even work them?"

"It's simple," Vince said. He gestured for her to watch him as he pointed the gun he held at a small target board they had brought out. When he had fired and hit the red top in the middle, Lance said, "Very good Vince! Larmina, I bet if you actually tried you could do just as well!"

"But I'm confused on which lever I push back," Larmina said. "Could you help me?"

Nodding, Lance made his way around her so he was right behind her. He gently wrapped his arms around her positioning her arms on the gun the way Vince had held it. He then placed her fingers on the right lever and gently pressed down on them just hard enough to push the levers down.

The laser fire from the gun hit the target perfectly. Larmina could hardly breathe. Not because of the perfection of hitting the target but because of the way Lance was holding her. It was sending sparks down her spine. His arms were strong and muscular as he firmly held on to her.

When he finally released her, she wished he would have never let go.

As she stood there motionless Lance said, "There you go kid." He began to pat her on the back pleased at their perfect aim.

"Whoa," Larmina whispered under her breath.

"I know. It was a pretty good shot!" Lance said hearing her murmur thinking she was talking about the gun. "Before you know it, you'll be a pro!"

At that moment Lance's valtcom began beeping. "I'll see you two newbie's later," he said. "Pidge and Hunk have been doing some upgrades on my Lion and I do believe that's them wanting to talk to me about it."

"See you," Vince said firing a second successful shot.

"Good…bye…Lance," Larmia said shyly.

After Lance had left, Vince glanced at Larmina who was staring in the direction Lance had gone. "Are…you ok?" he asked.

"Uh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Uh…yeah, yeah, I'm fine, never better," she said giggling awkwardly.

Vince shrugged and continued to practice shooting the guns.

"Perfect!" Allura exclaimed running her hand around the beautiful blue flowers. They were in fact the same shade of blue as Keith's eyes. She had been busy all day preparing for their wedding which just happened to be in two weeks. Keith had decided to marry her anyways even though he was still the pilot of the Black Lion. So they just screwed the rules that forbade them from doing so altogether. She was exhausted but was too excited about the wedding to even sleep.

"The roast could use a little more seasoning," she said after tasted a large roast that would be served at the reception.

"Yes you're Majesty," the cook who had provided the sample said. "I'll get on that right away."

Allura suddenly felt a pair of hands slip over her eyes. "Guess who," the mystery person said.

"Keith!" Allura exclaimed. "I would know your voice anywhere!"

Keith removed his strong hands from her eyes as she turned to face him.

"Oh Keith!" she cried after seeing the snowy flower he held out to her. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you," he whispered stroking her soft face.

The two of them were about to share a kiss when they were suddenly pulled away from each other. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had separated them randomly.

Keith glared at his three friends and said, "You guys better have a good reason for-"

"You guys aren't allowed to kiss until the wedding day!" Lance announced.

"And who said you guys have any say in that?" Allura asked. "And who says we haven't kissed yet?"

"Well, from this point forward anyway," Pidge said.

"I think the three of you should go back to where ever you came from and-"

"No can do Keith," Lance said.

"You're stuck with us," Hunk said wrapping an arm around Keith's shoulder. "We're going to get you ready for the special day and have the bachelor party!"

"I'm not having a bachelor party," Keith said.

"Keith, if you don't have a bachelor party then I'm never talking to you again!" Lance said.

"Lance, as long as you're the one planning this bachelor party then I'm not even going to consider it!" Keith said.

"Ah, come on Keith!" Lance exclaimed.

"Keith," Allura said wrapping her arms around his waist. "Go and have a little fun. Go do something Lance would do."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Keith shouted. "YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT THIS GUY HAS DONE!"

"I know," Allura said. "But I trust you."

Keith's expression softened a bit as he gazed in her eyes and with a sigh he said, "Fine."

Allura nodded and then peeled away from him causing his arms to fall to his sides. As he and the other guys left the room Keith quickly whirled around and dashed back to Allura placing a big smooch on her lips.

"Take that Guys!" he shouted running after his friends.

In her room, Larmina sat on her bed staring at the wall. As hard as she tried she couldn't get Lance out of her head. She had always thought he was attractive. Now she had just realized she had feelings for him. What the heck was going on? All the guy did was show her how to use a freaking gun! And wrap his arms around her in a sweet way and basically held her and patted her on the back affectionately.

She didn't know whether to hate him or allow herself to fall for him. "Who the heck do I talk to about this?" she wondered. "Aunty Allura is busy with her wedding plans; I am defiantly not talking to Keith; Daniel would tell Lance; Hunk wouldn't understand; Vince…awkward; Coran, absolutely not! That just leaves on person."

Pidge stared at Larmina awkwardly. He glanced at the door and then back at her thinking about running away. "So, you want to talk to me about guys, huh. I don't think I'm the best person for that Larmina."

"Who I'm I supposed to talk to then?" Larmina exclaimed.

"Maybe another woman, maybe your aunt, who just happens to be another woman, which I am not, do I look like one or something?"

"Pidge, you're the only one I can talk to right now that won't humiliate me and might understand!" she cried. "And I'm not talking about guys in general. I'm talking about one specific one."

Oh God…here it comes, he thought.

"Anyways," Larmina said. "I just recently realized that this guy is my type and that I like him. He's funny, mischievous, a little obnoxious, a little on the wild side I guess, ok maybe a lot."

Daniel! Pidge thought. Oh Boy! "I think I know this guy," he said.

"Yeah you do actually," Larmina said. "He's a friend of yours."

"Well I don't know if I'd consider him a friend but maybe something between a friend and an acquaintance possibly."

"Really…well I guess that makes sense," Larmina said. "I guess Keith is more of his friend."

"Sure…ok…that's something I didn't know…so why are we talking about this again?"

"Because I need some advice!"

"And you think I'm going to be able to give you advice?"

"Well yeah do you think I should tell him how I feel?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Go! Run to him! Go go! I think he likes you!"

"Really?" Larmina asked. "You really think I should?"  
"Yeah this guy might actually like you to. Actually I think he does. A lot. He has for a while."

"You mean you don't think the age difference matters."

"Uh…how old is he anyway! He can't be that much older than you!"

"Well, I guess you have a point. Could you do me a favor?"

Pidge stared at her for a moment preparing to get into so much trouble. Especially with Allura who wouldn't approve of this at all. "Um…what is the favor…exactly?"

"Could you maybe ask him if he likes me, just to confirm it…please?"

"Uuuuuu-"

"Great!" Larmina exclaimed. "Thanks Pidge." And before he could get another word in, she was out the door.

"How did I get into this?" Pidge asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for reading. It means a lot and so do the reviews! Please tell me what you think and I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors. As of the changes in scenes for the last chapter I had placed x's in between them but they never showed up so I'm sorry if they don't show up on this one. I double spaced the scenes just in case. Enjoy! **_

Pidge made his way through the castle halls not sure whether to jump off a bridge or cause a stampede of cattle to run over him. Whatever had possessed Larmina to ask him of all people for guy advice? For the first time ever he thought about something other than the castle defense system.

"Hey Pidge," Lance greeted him interrupting his thoughts.

"Lance! Hunk!" Pidge exclaimed. "Can I ask you two a question?"

"Ask away little buddy," Hunk said.

"Do…do I…do I look…like someone a person would ask for advice?" Pidge asked.

"What? How to build a nuclear bomb?" Lance asked. "Yes, I think you are a great person to ask advice since you are the technological genius of our group."

"Not that kind of advice!" Pidge cried.

"Then what kind?" Hunk asked. "Cause I sure can't think of asking you for anything other than that!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Pidge exclaimed.

"Exactly what kind of advice are we talking about here, Pidge?" Lance asked.

"Giving a girl advice on how to get the guy," Pidge said.

Laughter filled the room, causing Pidge's face to turn red in anger.

"Oh…you're…killen…me!" Lance stuttered between bursts of laughter.

"Yeah, Pidge! That's gold," Hunk agreed whipping a tear from his eyes.

After a moment of constant laughter, Pidge asked, "Are you guys done yet?"  
Finally controlling himself, Lance asked, "So who's asking you for advice, Pidge?"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Pidge cried.

"Now don't blow a gasket," Lance said backing away. "I'm just wondering why this girl didn't come ask me. I mean come on! You…give guy advice? Give me a break!"

"Hey you can't tell me I'm that bad at giving advice?" Pidge asked.

"You kind of are," Hunk said. "No offence."

Pidge crossed his arms and cried, "I'll show you. I'll hook those to up and they'll live happily ever after!" And with that he stormed out of the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Larmina complained as Allura inspected several gowns that had been laid out on a large table for her to examine.

"You're my bridesmaid!" Allura said. "Of course you're going to be wearing a dress. Now help me pick one of these out."

The colors for the wedding were blue and green so all four dresses had those two colors on them.

The first was made of Satin and was Strapless with an A-line. It came down to the Knees and was Azure in color except for the section on the waist which was a forest green. It would be great for the dance floor.

The second had an A-line and V-neck and it came down to the Knees. It was Chiffon fabric being electric blue in color. Embedded in the fabric were tiny plastic mint colored diamonds. Its straps wrapped around the neckline perfectly.

The third was a floor-length A-line made of Taffeta fabric and strapless. It was a forest green with Azure lining the neck and very bottom.

And the fourth was an A-line coming down to the Knees. Its V-neck had Azure ruffles while its Satin scarf that was tied around its waist was a forest green. The overall chiffon Elastic material that the rest of the dress was made of was black. It was more of a cocktail dress.

Larmina raised an eyebrow as she sighed. "Which one do you like best?"

"Personally I like this one," Allura said picking up the electric blue gown. "What about you?"

Larmina studied each dress wondering which one Lance would like the best. Probably one of the V-neck ones for obvious reasons.

"I like that one too," she said pointing to the electric blue dress Allura held in her hands.

"You have good taste," Allura said beaming. "But are you sure you don't want to try them all on before you-"

"No, I'm good." Larmina said "Really, I think this one would look the best anyways. It's the same color as my eyes."

Allura nodded with approval. "Very well then."

"Can I go now?" Larmina asked.

"You are dismissed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling into the control room, Pidge glanced around looking for Daniel. "Daniel! You in here!" he called.

"Pidge," Daniel said from beside Keith who had been lecturing him on the Lion's controls. Though Daniel was not crazy about the whole thing, since he already knew the majority of the controls, he willingly listened knowing he'd one day pilot a Lion.

"What is it Pidge?" Keith asked in annoyance.

"I need to talk with-hey I thought you promised you would be getting ready for the wedding!" Pidge exclaimed.

"It's in two weeks, that's plenty of time," Keith said crossing his arms.

"Plenty of time!" Pidge said. "It is not! Go do something useful for it!"

"Since when did you become my boss?" Keith asked.

"Come on Keith," Daniel said. "Your special day is in two weeks and all you can think about is whether Black Lion's missiles can destroy a rock better than its lasers."

Keith sighed. "Allura's got everything handled."

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED FOR THE LOVE OF ARUS!" Pidge cried.

"He has a point there," Daniel said.

Keith sighed deeply. "Well, now that Pidge has permanently damaged my ears, I guess I'll go help Allura with the preparations."

"Good," Pidge said. "Now bye." He began pushing him out the door and before Keith could argue, Pidge closed the door in his face.

"Geesh Pidge, you sure were in a hurry to get rid of him," Daniel said. "What are you up to?"

Pidge turned to face him and said, "Daniel, I need to ask you something that you can't tell anyone about."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Scary. So what is it?"

Pidge took in a deep breath. "Ok…I'm not sure how to say this because I've obviously never done this before. I'm more of the scientific nerd who sits around at a computer all day tampering with the weapons system, you know what I mean. Anyways here goes…Ok…hold on a minute let me think how to say this…ok so Daniel…no I can't say it like that…Daniel…no no…Ok I'll just get to the point…Daniel do you…is there…just give me a minute to think…ok-"

"Pidge!" Daniel shouted. "I have a life. Will you please spit it out so I can go live it?"

"I'm trying," Pidge said.

"Just say it!" Daniel pleaded.

"Larmine likes you!" Pidge shouted. "She asked me to ask you if you like her back!"

Daniel stared at him for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. "Really?"

"Yes! Well do you like her?"

"Yeah…actually I've liked her for quiet sometime!"

"Great!" Pidge sang. "Now go tell her how you feel! Go buy her flowers, Chocolates, a stuffed animal, anything! Go prove Lance and Hunk wrong for me!"

"How is this proving-"

Daniel was unable to ask his question because of how Pidge was, like he had done to Keith, pushing him out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carrying flowerpots for the wedding into the castle, Lance and Keith made their way through a large door.

"-and then he just pushed me out the door!" Keith complained.

"Hahaha!" Lance laughed. "Good thing too, or I'd probably be hauling these flowers into the castle by myself."

"He seemed to be in a hurry to get rid of me," Keith said. "Are you guys planning something for the wedding that you don't want me to know about? Because if you are, neither me or Allura would approve of-"

"I promise, we aren't planning anything," Lance said. "Except for the bachelor party. Besides Keith, you think Pidge and Daniel would get together and plan something for your wedding?" he laughed.

"It could happen," Keith said. "And I thought I said I didn't want you to plan my bachelor party, Lance. If I'm going to have one, I'm planning it myself."

"When?" Lance asked. "Two weeks after the wedding?"

"I'll get to it," Keith said.

As the two of them reached into the supply ship to hoist some more flowerpots into their arms, Lance's voltcom began beeping.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" he said. "I need to get to the simulators! If I bump into Pidge or Hunk I'll tell them to come and help you."

Keith sighed. "You'd better get going."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larmina walked down the hall ready to go through the simulators when Pidge called out from behind her, "Larmina wait!"

She turned quickly knowing there could be only one thing he would want to talk to her so urgently about.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Guess what!"

"I can only think of one thing to guess!"

"Well you guessed right! Your guy likes you!"

"Seriously!" she nearly shouted. 'Lance actually likes me,' she thought. "OMG! I can't believe it!" she cried kissing Pidge on the cheek.

Pidge backed up a few inches. "Ok, let's not get to excited and do anything rash. Ok!"

"I'm sorry Pidge! I'm just so happy!"

"Well you have fun. And you know, I wouldn't be surprised if you receive some flowers or chocolate or something like that from him," he said winking.

"Oh, he'll probably ask me out during simulations today!"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"I gotta get to the simulators! Thanks again Pidge!" she said turning to run to the simulators.

Pidge stood there for a moment proud of his mission accomplished. 'Take that Lance and Hunk,' he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance made his way into the simulator greeting Daniel, Larmina, and Vince.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said as he strolled to the control panel. "I've been helping Keith with the wedding preparations."

As he began type in several commands, Larmina skipped to his side.

"Hey Lance," she said.

"Hey Larmina," Lance said.

She raised her hand placing her hair behind her ears and then began drawing circles on the panel. "So, what were you doing for the preparations?"

"Just moving some flowerpots into-"

"That's nice," Larmina said. "So is there something you'd like to ask me?"

"Not that I can think-"

"Hey Larmina, you got a second?" Daniel said strolling up to her.

Larmina sighed. "What do you want?"

"Guys!" Vince said. "Can we get on with this? I would really like to get some practice in the Lions and I can't do that if we spend all day in here."

Larmina waved flirtatiously at Lance as she made her way to Vince.

"Larmina wait!" Daniel called after her.

"Listen, can you talk to me later," Larmina said.

Daniel sighed. "I guess but-"

"Lance, start the simulators!" Vince called out.

As the three hopped into the replicated lions Lance said into the speakers, "You three kids ready?"

"Fire it up, Lance," Daniel said.

'He's already hot enough,' Larmina thought dreamily.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know I know, I made you wait a really long time and this chapter is really short. But I'm just so busy. Just give me about two weeks and things should be going more smoothly. Thanks for your patients. **_

The next day Larmina sat in her room on the chair beside her desk. In her hand was a black steel guitar with a red flame painted on the base. She had received this from Pidge who had obtained it for her on earth while on a Sterolactic tour.

Dryly, she practiced it able to think of only one thing or should I say person. She hadn't seen Lance since the simulators the day before and hungered to see him again. Excited about him asking her out, she thought, _he'll have to ask me out today. I just know it!_

Rising from her chair, she made her way to the door. As she exited her room and began walking down the hall, she suddenly heard Daniel shouting from behind her, "Hey Larmina!"

"Oh hey Daniel," she said as he caught up to her.

"I've been looking of you all day," Daniel said. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere," Larmina said glancing around to see if she could find Lance.

"You know a person can't be nowhere," Daniel said smirking flirtatiously.

"That's nice, " Larmina said. "Have you seen Lance?"

"I think he's in the living room that's beside the control room with-hey wait!" he called after her as she dashed towards the living room.

Eagerly sprinting away leaving Daniel behind, she was not paying attention so the sudden jerk that caused her to fall on her butt was a surprise.

Feeling the pressure around her wrist she glanced up to see her aunt, whose expression was stern, holding onto her. Allura had just grabbed Larmina's arm while she was still darting through the hall not even considering that the action would hurt her.

Ignoring the pain in her hand, Larmina exclaimed, "Allura, what gives?"

"Where were you going so fast?" Allura asked lifting her to her feet.

"Where are you taking me?" Larmina asked as Allura began to drag her the opposite direction that she had intended to go. "Seriously!"

"We need to take your measurements so we can fit the dress you picked out," Allura said.

"But..but…but…"

"No ifs, ands, or buts, you know this has to be done," Allura said. "Now stop fighting me."

"But I thought you said I didn't have to!"

"I never said that. We were just picking the dresses out. Now stop struggling!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the large living room, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance reclined on several chairs taking a little break from their work.

Pidge was reading a magazine called the "Galactic Times." On the front cover was a man named Hans Floyd, a scientist who had designed several prominent weapons and discovered many unique findings.

"Why don't you just call him up and ask him to come visit Arus?" Hunk asked. Pidge had just been explaining how much he admired Hans's work. He had been Pidge's hero ever since the academy.

"You don't just call up a famous guy like that," Pidge said. "It just doesn't happen."

"Pidge, you were the pilot of the green lion, you are the beyond famous Stereolactic and you are the super genius who upgrades the Castle Defense of the famous Castle of Lions. I think you can just call him up and ask him to visit Arus!" Lance said.

Pidge shook his head. "Point taken, Lance, but his fame is far beyond mine."

"Baloney!" Lance said. "No scientist is more famous than Sterolacic. Besides, I thought Einstein was your hero."

"Um…who's Einstein?" Pidge asked.

"Ah, that's right, you're from Balto," Lance said. "He's the scientist from earth who came up with the Theory of Relativity in the early 20th century."

"Really? An earth guy came up with that?" Pidge said. "Well I guess you can't all be that stupid."

Lance and Hunk raised their eyebrows at the comment.

"That totally came out wrong," Pidge said. "Anyways I got to go. Vince needs my help in the control room."

As he made his way out the door he met Daniel standing in the Hall. "Hey Daniel!" he said. "You look a little frustrated."  
"Well…yeah I kind of am," Daniel said.

"What's wrong?" Pidge asked.

"It's Larmina," Daniel said. "I think she's playing hard to get which is you know, kinda how I like um…but I'm still a little bit lost on what do to."

"You should give her something," Pidge said. "What do girls like?"

"Sexy abs?" Daniel asked.

"No, no, no," Pidge exclaimed nearly slapping him on the head. "Flowers!"

"Oh, that's a big difference because I was wondering how I was going to give her my abs," Daniel said.

Pidge slapped himself on the forehead this time. "You are hopeless. Just go get her the flowers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is so not cool," Larmina grumbled as the seamstress measured her waist.

"Hold still please!" The seamstress cried with a Celtic accent.

"Please Larmina settle down," Allura pleaded. "You're not making this any easier."

Larmina sighed deeply as the seamstress began measuring her shoulders.

"That's better," the seamstress said.

The only thing keeping Larmina from jumping off the stool she stood on was the thought that she would look great for Lance, if she would be able to see him and not be dragged around everywhere at the wedding.

Suddenly the door flew open. "You majesty!" the guard who had just entered the room said. "Your cousin is on the receiver wanting to speak with you."  
"Romel?" Allura asked. "Is that who you mean?"

"That is correct," the guard said.

Allura smiled and nodded a good bye to Larmina who only rolled her eyes in aggravation about the seamstress's continues poking her in the ribs with her needle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allura made her way to the receiver which was in the room beside the one Larmina's dress was being fitted in. When she got there, her smile grew wide.

"Romel! How are you these days?"

"Hello Allura," Romel said. "I'm doing great. How are you?"

"I'm marring Keith and I couldn't be better!" Allura said. "So what is it that you wanted to speak with me about?"

"I just wanted to see how you are doing," Romel said. "You look happy."

"I am. How's the baby?"

"My little bundle of joy. Sven and I couldn't have a more valuable treasure in our grasp. I'm just glad we were reunited with my baby."

After sharing a laughed, Allura said, "So when will you be arriving."

"My guess is in about two days," Romel said.

Allura smiled, "It's been a while since I've seen you guys. I'm excited for your arrival."

"As am I," Romel said. "And I am defiantly excited about your marriage to Keith. So how is Larmina doing these days?"

"Not happy about the dress fitting," Allura said. "She's never been the girly type."

"I could have guessed. I must go. I'll see you when I get there," Romel said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Lance," Daniel said entering the living room. "Can I ask you something?"

Lance shrugged. "Sure Dan Man."  
"What kind of flowers do girls like?" Daniel asked.

"Oooooh, Daniel. Who you getting flowers for?" Lance asked.

"Someone special. So what flowers do you suggest?"

"Roses," Lance said. "If this person is someone special get her a big bouquet of em."

"Ok, thanks Lance," Daniel said. "But…what if this person doesn't like roses?"

"What kind of flower does she like?" Lance asked.

"I…don't know. I'll get her roses."

"Alright then. You get on that."


	4. Chapter 4

Larmina skipped out of the door excitedly. Sure the dress fitting was a pain in the butt, but she looked on the bright side. Lance would probably like it.

"You sure seem happy. What's with the sudden change in attitude?" Allura asked as she followed her niece out of the room that Larmina's dress was fitted in.

"Oh, it's nothing," Larmina said. "I'm just glad we got that out of the way."

"Well I might have you come back to fit a few more just in case this one doesn't work out," Allura said.

"What?" Larmina exclaimed. "How could it not work out?"

"I'm kidding," Allura said smiling. "Now if you would excuse me I have some things to take care of."

Larmina let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks God."

She then turned to make her way down the hall but was stopped by a large man. His face was concealed by a black snow mask.

"Hunk?" Larmina asked.

"Wha-ah nuts," Hunk moaned as he removed his snow mask from his head.

"Hunk, you're still wearing your yellow uniform," Larmina said. "I'm not stupid."  
"Yeah, I forgot about that," Hunk said. "Anyways these are for you from I'm guessing you already know. That's at least what he said."

Larmina nearly choked on her squeal as she snatched the beautiful red roses from Hunks hands. "OMG! They're beautiful!"

"Yeah, that's what I said," Hunk said.

"I need to get him something!" Larmina said. "But what? I can't get him flowers in return. What would Lance want?"  
"How about chocolates!" Hunk exclaimed. "Wait Lance?"

"Hunk, you're a genius," Larmina said. She then left the hallway smelling the vivacious send of the flowers.

Hunk thought for a moment. Daniel gave him the flowers to give to Larmina but Larmina said Lance.

"Mm, must have heard her wrong," he said to himself as he turned the opposite direction Larmina had gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, no, no!" Keith exclaimed. "It's just going to be me and a couple friends. I don't want any waitresses in immodest clothing. I'm getting married to Allura."

"Come on Keith," Lance said. "What is a bachelor party without hot waitresses."  
"We can go bowling or something," Keith said.

"Then I'll find some chicks to hang with when we go bowling," Lance said.

"Are you deaf or something?"

"No just really stubborn."

"Ain't that the truth."

Lance chuckled. "Glad we agree on something."

"I'm glad you're willing to admit you're stubborn," Keith said.

"I wish you could admit how boring you are," Lance said.

Keith crossed his arms. "Lance, stop it. I'm getting married. I don't want-"

"Keith!" Lance shouted. "It's going to be your last free night and all you want to do is bowl?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want to do," Keith said. "Allura wouldn't approve of anything else. Besides didn't you hear her? She said she trusts me. I don't want to ruin that."

Lance frowned. He used to have feelings for Allura. His only reason was that he thought she was really hot but then he realized Keith had feelings for her, so he backed off. Besides, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to finally get Keith a girlfriend. Everyone knew Keith wasn't the wild type and would never take advantage of a woman he loved, or any woman in that matter.

So after years of attempting to set Keith and Allura up, Lance had finally succeeded. Yes it was his doing that the wedding was cannon. Yet he couldn't help but feel a touch of jealously. Not just because Keith had Allura but because Keith had someone and Lance didn't. But where would Lance find a girl like Allura.

"Hey Lance!" Larmina exclaimed marching in the room.

"Hey kiddo!" Lance greeted her. "What's up?"

"I wanted to give you something," Larmina said rising to her tiptoes. Before Lance could respond Larmina's lips had already touched his cheek in a brief motion that sent chills up his back.

Touching the spot she had kissed him Lance asked, "Whoa kid. What was that for?"

"You know that already," Larmina said turning to leave.

"Cute," Keith said. "You must have done something right with the cadets today."

"Must have," Lance said. "But if Daniel or Vince even think about kissing me I might just have to sick Red after them."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for the picture. Really."

Suddenly the smell of burnt marshmallows filled the air.

"Who's roasting marshmallows?" Lance asked. Then realization hit him. Pidge had changed the alarm from a loud ringing to the smell of burnt marshmallows; consequently, no one really remembered this change.

"Lotor," Keith growled glancing out the window.

Lance strolled up beside him and glared at Lotor's hideous ship as it hovered over Arus's soil.

"Let's get to the Lions," he said turning from the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Larmina came to a halt in the hallway as the familiar scent met her nose. "Ah…who's cooking marshmallows?" she grumbled.

"It's the alarm," she suddenly heard Lance's voice from behind her as he and Keith sprinted from the room Larmina had just exited.

"Come on," Keith said guesting for her to follow them.

The three of them dashed into the control room where they met Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Daniel, and Vince.

"Keith!" Allura exclaimed. "Why must he attack now? Our wedding day is so close."

"I know," Keith said embracing her hands in his. "We'll take care of them."

"You guys had better get to your lions," Pidge said.

The five Voltron Pilots quickly sprinted to the doors leading to their lions. Once each of them had reached their Lion they hastily came together in formation ready to take on what ever Lotor had for them.

"Alright team!" Keith exclaimed. "Let's kick some Drule butt!"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Inside Lotor's ship, the Drule prince sat on his throne glaring down at Mayhox. Lotor was sure that the scientist's plan to extinguish the Princess and the commander's wedding day would fail. When did Mayhox's plans succeed? Never!

Lotor hadn't thought much about the beautiful Princess of Arus or as he had just found out, queen of Arus. But when he heard that she was marring his arch rival, Commander Keith Kocane, he was out raged. There was no way he was going to let that happen. No way!

Mayhox glanced up at Lotor who still wore a piercing scowl. "Is there something wrong my King?"

Lotor's glower grew even fiercer. The mischievous smile on Mayhox's lips aggravated him so much.

"This better work Mayhox!" Lotor spit. "Your life depends on it."

"This is only a diversion for my real plan, my King, which will take place on the wedding day," Mayhox hissed.

"I know. You've told me the same thing a thousand times!" Lotor barked. "And it had better work!"

"Oh it will," Mayhox said as his grin grew even wider. "You can count on it."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So where's the robeast?" Larmina asked from inside blue lion.

"He'll show up," Hunk said.

"Let's focus on capturing Lotor's ship," Keith said. "It looks like Pidge and Daniel have the ground covered with the castle weapons."

The pilots navigated their lions towards Lotor's ship ready for some serious butt kicking. Yet they had no idea what awaited them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. They are much appreciated **_

Lotor leaned forward as he sent a discussed glare at the five Lions that were approaching his ship.

"Mayhox!" he shouted. "Destroy them!"

"Not yet, Sire," Mayhox said. "Soon."

"Then maim them," Lotor growled.

"As you wish," Mayhox hissed with an evil sneer. He made his way over to a small control panel that rested on the right side of the ship's bridge. As he pressed the red button he had just installed a few days ago, a purple beam of energy suddenly sprang from the ship and into the ground below. On the spot that it had smashing into a black swirling hole began forming. Foul looking purple light began glowing from the hole.

From inside Blue Lion, Larmina exclaimed, "What is that?"  
"Try firing missiles," Keith said.

As the pilots reached for the switch that launched the missiles, the purple light suddenly went black causing every one of the force to hesitate except Keith who hit the switch hastily. Black Lion's missiles soared towards the hole with great speed, but even their speed was not fast enough.

When they were only inches away from the ground, the purple light from the hole suddenly flared up again blinding everyone's vision so they were unable to see what had happened to the missiles.

When the light had finally blackened a second time, the force glanced down at the hole. The missile hadn't even left a dent. Instead it seemed to be imbedded in the hole swirling around like an object in a black hole. That's when they realized that that was exactly what they were looking at, a black hole.

"Vince! How are we not getting sucked in?" Hunk asked.

"I don't think that is its purpose Hunk," Vince said his eyes growing wide. He said this because of what was crawling out of the hole. Thousands of tiny little scorpion robeasts were emerging from it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We should be on our way now," Mayhox said.

Lotor glanced at him and then back at the Lions. He then nodded with approval. Leaving the scorpions on the ground, they turned the ship around and headed back into space.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's getting away!" Keith shouted.

"I think we have a bigger problem than that, Keith!" Lance exclaimed gesturing to the scorpions.

"What are those things?" Larmina asked.

"Let's just focus on destroying them," Vince said.

"Alright team," Keith said. "Let's do this!"  
The force navigated their Lions down to the ground where they planned to crush the scorpions under the Lion's paws. As they steered the lions down on the first couple of scorpions the tiny robeasts began crawling up the Lion's legs.

"What are they doing?" Hunk asked.

The force tried everything they could to throw the scorpions off the Lions. When they had tried everything they could think of, the scorpions were only a few feet from the opening that led to the pilots.

"Guys, I'd rather not find out what these things will do to humans when they find their way inside the Lions," Hunk said.

"Evacuate team," Keith said.

"What?" Lance asked. "We can't abandon the Lions!"

"We have no choice," Keith said. "Eject! NOW!"

One at a time the pilots followed Keith's example and hit the eject button. Still seated on the chairs they had been sitting on, they were throne high into the air.

"Pidge!" Keith exclaimed into his voltcom!

"I see you!" Pidge said from inside the castle. "I installed engines in the chairs. There should be a small compartment on the left side of each of your seats. Inside is a small button. All you have to do is press it and you'll be safe."

"You guys here that?" Keith asked the other pilots. That's when he noticed the others had already hit the switch in the compartment and were no longer plummeting towards the Arusian soil but instead floating up in the air.

Keith quickly did the same. Two large tubes suddenly grew out of his chair. Fire spat out causing Keith to float upward a few inches and then he came to a rest. Wrapping around him was a small control panel that he could navigate the chair with.

"Thank you Pidge," he said into his voltcom. "Let's get to the castle team!"

"Whoa," Larmina said staring at the scorpion covered ground. As they navigated their chairs towards the castle, scorpions continued to crawl out of the hole. Suddenly the same purple light that had emerged from the hole before began radiating from the scorpions. It was once again too bright to look at.

The pilots were forced to cover their eyes. When the light had finally dimmed Larmina gasped at what she saw.

The scorpions had grown as ten feet tall. Standing on two muscular feet they clapped their sharp claws together ready to take on the five pilots.

From the castle, Pidge fired lasers. The beams of fire soared towards the scorpions vaporizing them as they hit but it wasn't enough to destroy all of the scorpions.

"Let's get down there and fry up some scorpions," Lance said.

Larmina giggled at the comment.

"Daniel," Keith said into his voltcom. "Get down here and help us!"

"On my way," Daniel said from inside the castle. He was just waiting for Keith to say that.

Xxxxxxxxxx

From inside the castle, Allura watched in horror as the terrifying creatures marched towards the village. "Pidge!" she cried. "Keep them away from the village!"

"Already on it," Pidge said firing beams of fire at the scorpions.

Xxxxxxxx

The Voltron Force navigated their floating chairs down to the ground. When Larmina was about ten feet from the scorpion infested dirt she leaped from her seat, blue energy rod in hand.

"You guys came to the wrong planet!" she declared before she leaped up in the air to drop kick the closest scorpion.

From behind her, Daniel dashed with light speed on his yellow lion claws towards her.

"Hey Larmina!" he exclaimed as he erupted beside her.

Larmina twirled her staff in loops swiftly smashing it into a scorpion's head nocking it to the ground. "Sup!" she said glancing at him briefly before attacking her foes.

"Guys!" Vince exclaimed rushing to their sides. Both Larmina and Daniel glanced his way to see him throw a blast of white energy at several scorpions that had been seconds away from crushing Larmina and Daniel beneath their feet.

"Thanks," Daniel said.

Larmina nodded a thank you before the three began fighting the scorpions again.

After about five minutes of a constant battle Daniel suddenly realized it could be a perfect time to ask Larmina out. Even though they were in the middle of a fight, they were still together.

"Larmina," he said. "Larmina!" he shouted realizing the noise around them was loud.

"What?" she shouted over the noise of their clashing weapons. Suddenly her eyes caught Lance's. He motioned for her to come over to him before returning to the battle.

Larmina smiled and then sprinted forward.

Unaware that she had just left his side Daniel said, "Will you go out with me?" he whirled around and to his surprise met Vince's eyes instead of Larmina's.

"What? Dude…no! Are you crazy?" Vince chocked out.

"No, no, no, no, no! Not you!" Daniel exclaimed. He quickly dashed forward in attempts to look for Larmina. As he sprinted he made sure to demolish as many scorpions as he could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

From inside the castle, Pidge did his best to destroy as many scorpions as he could with the castle weapons.

"Allura, I could use your help over here," he said.

"I don't know how to work the controls," Allura said. "You're too smart for your own good. No one can figure out how to work your upgrades."

Pidge sighed, "Ok um, I don't know what do to. The scorpions seem to be multiplying."  
"Wha…Pidge look," Allura pointed to the screen. The scorpions suddenly began materializing into a sandy substance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, Larmina stood back to back with Lance who had called her to his side for a little help.

"What's happening?" Larmina asked as the scorpions around them turned into purple sand.

"I…I'm not sure," Lance said.

As the purple sand fell down to the soil it began sinking into the dirt.

"Whatever it is it doesn't look good," Lance said.

"Pidge?" Keith's voice was heard over their voltcoms. "Any ideas of what just happened?"  
"No, I…I don't even have any good guesses," Pidge said. "Can you guys bring me a sample of the sand?"  
The force made their way to where Keith stood. When Vince had reached him, he bend down scooping up some sand with a curved disk and then placed it into a small container.

Daniel glanced at Larmina. "You got the flowers right?"

"Huh, oh yeah," Larmina said smiling as she glanced at Lance. Thinking it was only a friendly gesture he smiled back.

"Did you like them?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Larmina said. She supposed Daniel had helped Lance get the flowers.

Before Daniel could respond he was suddenly throne to the ground by Vince who shouted, "Don't ever try to make a move on me again!"

"What are you talking about Vince?" Daniel asked rubbing his shoulder.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about fool," Vince said before he stomped away.

"Uh…Daniel?" Lance said. "What was that about?"

"I swear it's just a miss understanding," Daniel said leaping to his feet.


End file.
